


Sumami Takes Skyrim: A Futa Elder Scrolls Tale

by WriterMaraMara



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Futadom, Futanari, Incest, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Slave, Underwear Theft, bikini armor, piss drinking, skyrim with mods, swinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMaraMara/pseuds/WriterMaraMara
Summary: A series of stories and sexual encounters inspired by the uncanny nature of Skyrim and the havoc that mods may wreak upon it.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

In the upstairs loft of the Riverwood Trader, Lucan Valerius was lying back on his bed with his arms folded behind his head. Between his legs, a shapely Dunmer woman was lying down on her front side. Her head bobbed up and down his modest length while her hands held down his twitching legs. He was breathing heavily, his eyes half-lidded from the sensation of his head slipping in and out of her throat. One thing that kept him grounded, kept him from cumming, was the naturally angry look to her face. Her eyebrows were pointed downwards, and her narrow eyes made it look like she was always glaring. Not only that, but the corners of her mouth were downturned, too.

The first time they met, Lucan had been arguing with his sister Camilla about what to do with the theft of the gold claw, an ornament from their shop. He had barely noticed the Dunmer woman come in and stand at the counter, watching the two of them argue. She looked like she had had a rough day, and there was soot stuck to the Imperial soldier armor she had on. Lucan had apologized for arguing in front of the prospective customer, and she asked what it was about. Explaining the situation with the claw, she offered to find it for him, and introduced herself as Sumami. Sumami was quite the looker, despite the naturally-angry angles of her face. She was above the average height, and the armor clearly didn’t fit her around the chest or hips. Lucan was able to hear her breathing heavily thanks to the tightness of the Imperial armor, and he could see that the straps were undone for maximum comfort. The curve and width of the hips caused the leather skirt of the armor to be raised a few inches above her knees, showing hints of muscular thigh underneath. After she traded in several weapons she seemed to have looted, she bought a couple potions and made her way out.

Within three days, the claw was back in the Riverwood Trader, all thanks to Sumami. She looked a little roughed up by the time she brought it back, but it was nothing that couldn’t be solved with a day’s rest and a hot bath. Sumami was no longer wearing the armor of an Imperial soldier, however, but rather a rather erotic set of gear. Her arms and legs were modest, covered by leather sleeves with studs and metal plates for reinforcement, but her torso was almost entirely bared. The only modesty afforded to her was a strained bra that had only two triangular patches of leather to hide and hold onto her nipples, while the rest were free to catch the light of the sun and the gaze of any man who dared to look at the deadly Dunmer. She wore a thong, but even that was weighed down by an excessively enlarged male package that seemed patently out of place on the otherwise shapely and feminine Sumami. The back of the thong disappeared into her wide, firm ass that looked like it was sculpted from marble by the finest artisans of Cyrodiil.

“Are you admiring the size of my milk finger?” She had asked slyly when she noticed the direction of his gaze at the time. “Perhaps your sister should come here and take a look at it, as well.”

A proposition like that from any other man, much less a man wearing such garb, would give Lucan just cause to draw his mace and clobber him with it until he ran from his store. But the manner in which Sumami spoke made the request reasonable and rational in Lucan’s head.

“Sure, that sounds like a fine idea,” Lucan said, and called for his sister. “Camilla, come in here, our friend’s brought back the claw!” Within minutes, Camilla was persuaded to help give Sumami a bath to clean off the effort and muck of her quest. Not long after that, Sumami had Camilla on her back, legs spread as she thrust and drove her cock in and out of the Imperial’s pussy. Lucan watched from the stairs, at first, but soon Sumami invited him to come fuck her pussy while she did the same to his sister, and before long they were a tangle of sweaty bodies and salty fluids.  
Even now, Camilla was sitting back in a chair and masturbating with a dildo Sumami had brought her, hand-crafted and varnished by the Dunmer herself. It had ridged and nubs along its surface for extra stimulation, something to make up for not having the heat from another person inside her. Sumami had come to dominate both of their lives. Lucan was forbidden from orgasm unless it was at Sumami’s will, and Camilla was forbade to speak romantically to any men, leading to disappointment from her paramours Sven and Faendal. Sometimes when she came back, she didn’t just bring dragon bones and scales to sell off to Lucan, but also a whorish, skin-revealing dress for Camilla that made her look sluttier than the most brazen of tavern wenches.

Sumami’s blowjobs could last for a while thanks to her technique. Not that it was bad, but rather that it was slow, and forced one to endure. While she rocked her entire body back and forth, she slid Lucan’s cock in and out of her mouth. But inside, she was working her tongue back and forth at the same time. She had learned to tell by Lucan’s twitching legs and the noises coming from his mouth that he was about to cum, and when he did she slowed down her tongue work while still doing the shaft with her lips. This led to her suck sessions taking upwards of thirty minutes, during which time all manners of pleasure noises would stream from Lucan’s lips.

As he glanced down at her, in the midst of her long and intensive blowjobs, he noticed a look on her face that warranted a second glance. She was gazing into his abs, not in a manner of concentration but rather as if she were thinking intensely about something. Perhaps she uses these sessions as free time to think about spells and magic,” Lucan thought, cleverly enough to make himself smile. Sumami was an adept of magic, no doubt, but spells weren’t on her mind at the moment.

Without warning, she increased the intensity of her blowjob, a surprise move which quickly sent Lucan veering over the edge. A week’s worth of semen burst into his mouth from his cock, filling it up partway before it was quickly swallowed with nary a drop to spill or share.

Sumami got up and began to get dressed, causing a noise of surprised disappointment from Camilla. “What, are you leaving?” She asked, as Sumami pulled her thong up her muscular legs. Her hard cock jutted out at an upwards angle and oozed out pre-cum. The magnificent member had a bead of pre-cum forming at her slit, hanging perfectly like a raindrop on a leaf.

“I have to, I remembered why I came back around here in the first place. Need more ore, need to make some rings,” Sumami muttered in an absentminded explanation. The two siblings had to come to accept this aspect of their new mistress- she could be terribly scatterbrained. The best part about her getting her far-off thoughts in her head during a blowjob was that she couldn’t ask the siblings questions about some ruin or weapon schematic that they had no way on Nirn of knowing when she asked them. 

As Lucan lay on the bed, Sumami continued to dress herself, slipping her arms and legs into leather sleeves and affixing the steel plates of this armor set atop them. Once finished, she made her way towards the door while Camilla cleaned herself up. Sumami paused to look at the selection of meads in the store, and took two bottles of Honningbrew before setting the coins down on the counter as payment.

Sumami emerged from the Riverwood Trader clad in her bikini steel armor. She took a deep breath of the outside air, cleansing her lungs of the funk that came from blowing Lucan for almost half an hour straight. Her chest rose up, as did her abs, and she proudly showed off her muscular physique to anyone who clanced in her direction. Though no doubt they would have noticed her raging erection, as well. It simply decided to not go away for the time being, though she expected the brisk half-a-day’s walk from here to Whiterun may give it enough time to settle.

As she made her way towards the road that led to Whiterun, she was approached from behind by three armed thugs. Two Nord men, one Bosmer woman, all clad in reinforced iron armor. “We’ve been looking for you,” said the Nord acting as the vanguard.

“Oh, what for?” Sumami asked, once she turned around and took a look at them. She was still hard, and as she felt a fight coming on her cock twitched and throbbed in anticipation.

“We’ve been hired to teach you a lesson. You’re about to learn not to steal from others.”

Sumami quickly turned and walked away. She didn’t want this fight to be close to town where a bystander might be injured, or where anyone could see the aftermath. “Hey!” The lead Nord called at her. The trio pursued her as she left the road and progressed downriver. “I’m not gonna lose the trail of a naked woman!” The lead Nord said, followed by his comrades.

Sumami led them further down until she was near the edge of the waterfall before turning around and pulling out her weapon, an elven warhammer. As her pursuers came upon her, Sumami reared the hammer back and swung it with ferocity that cracked the lead Nord’s head through his helmet and killed him immediately. As the other two came up into the small clearing, they split up to flank her. Sumami turned to face the other Nord man. She swung at him several times with her hammer as he blocked with his shield. After the fourth strike, his shield arm fell and Sumami was able to hit him hard enough to kill him. The Bosmer woman came up from behind to swing her sword at her arm, and it was deflected by the steel plates.

Sumami turned around to face her, and instead of crushing her with her hammer, she dropped it and punched the Bosmer in the face with her bare fist. Then she did it again. The two elves fought like this, the Bosmer swinging her sword and trying to block the fists with her shield as Sumami blocked her weapon in turn and continued to beat her down. It ended with the wood elf on her knees, asking for mercy.

Sumami grabbed the Bosmer’s helmet and pulled it off. She yanked on her hair and bowed her head back so she could force-feed a potion of healing into her throat. She sputtered on it and swallowed, and her wounds were partially healed. Sumami then punched her in the face again, cracking her nose. She let out a scream of pain, but she was still conscious.

“What’s your name, woman?” Sumami asked.

“Belsa,” she said, panting heavily through her mouth, bleeding from her nose. One of her eyes was swollen closed by a punch that had connected earlier. Her hair was the color of mahogany, and her features were less sharp and angled than the average wood elf.

“Belsa, your friends are on their way to Sovngarde, but you get to stay here a while longer,” Sumami said. With one hand in Belsa’s hair, she took her hard cock in the other hand and swung it against her face, bashing it up against her bloodied nose. Belsa let out a pained groan and squinted her eyes shut, not wanting to look at the offensive phallus before her. It didn’t matter, because soon it was forced right into her mouth.

Sumami held Belsa’s head in place, and pumped her hips back and forth to fuck her face. Each pump brought her muscled hips into Belsa’s bloody nose, and the blood ran onto her shaft and into Belsa’s mouth. The flavor of her own blood mixed in with the taste of Sumami’s flesh, sweat, and the pre-cum that was squirting out and splattering into the crannies of her mouth. Tears ran from Belsa’s eyes from the pain and shame of the situation, and Sumami laughed at her for it.

“You fool, you should have surrendered and run away,” she said, “No one who fights with me lives to tell about it. Be glad that you aren’t a man, or else you’d be dead right now. Perhaps that would suit you better, though?” With both hands wrapped in the mahogany hair of the defeated warrior, Sumami thrust and pumped her hips mercilessly, shoving her cock deep into her throat again and again. 

Sumami’s cock wasn’t just long, though at nine inches at full erection it became quite the protuberance when she was excited. The thickness rivalled that of a warhammer, and when hard it barely bent, and forced whatever orifice it was thrust into to yield before it. She could even hang a set of clothes from it, if she so pleased. But what that meant for Belsa was that every thrust and shove into her throat caused her to gag, cry, and cough up as it plowed into her.

Sumami thrust in one last time, mashing Belsa’s nose into her hips and making her scream around her dick as it erupted into her belly. Gobs and spurts of cum squirted right down into her like a splash of mead, and once Sumami pulled back she showed her length to Belsa, now utterly covered in the slop from her throat. What was terrifying was that it was still hard. 

“There’s a lot more where that came from,” Sumami said as she fondled her balls, “And it’s going right into you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumami returns to Whiterun.

After Sumami had her way with Belsa, she led her to Whiterun on a length of rope tied around her neck and wrists. She had stripped the Wood Elf down to nothing, then gave her her own tattered prisoner's tunic from when she was made captive not long ago. Belsa was fine walking barefoot over the stone, gravel, and dirt on the way, it was just that walking bow-legged with cum running out of her pussy and ass was mighty uncomfortable for her. She had to breathe through her mouth the whole time, as well, rather than her aching cracked nose.

It was just a day's travel from one town to the next, and soon they were in through the gates of Whiterun. Sumami passed by Warmaiden's, waving to Adrianne as she led her new slave to her residence of Breezehome. However, she didn't take any notice of a pair of running feet that were coming up behind her, and soon her bikini bottom was ripped from her waist. She let out gasp of surprise as her cock and balls were suddenly out and flopping freely. Looking at who did it, it appeared to be a child with dark hair, a girl.

"Looks like you've got some equipment missing," Adrianne called out to her. Sumami yanked on the rope holding Belsa and pulled her over to Warmaiden's.

"Yeah, it looks like there's a brat in need of punishment, too," Sumami said, "Whose child is that?"

"That's Braith, she's Saffir's daughter. I don't remember her husband's name, but they're both Redguards. He comes by here sometimes to speak with Ulfberth."

Sumami wrinkled her brow in annoyance. "You mean Amren? I brought him back his father's sword. I'd imagine his daughter would be more well-behaved than that." As the two of them spoke, Sumami's cock rose upwards from being in the presence of the beautiful Imperial woman once more. Sumami looked down and found it prodding into Adrianne's midsection all of a sudden. "Would you mind taking care of this?" She asked, gesturing to her hard cock.

"Not at all, anything for a valued customer," she said, as if she was asked to fill out a commission. Adrianne dropped to her knees and opened her mouth to wrap her lips around the Dunmer's head and shaft. Sumami sighed and put her hand on Adrianne's head idly while she bobbed back and forth. It wasn't the best blowjob, Adrianne's skills were best in her pussy, but it'd do for now.

After a while, the door to Warmaiden's opened up and Adrianne's husband Ulfberth came out. "I would have thought it was time for my mid-day meal by now," he said as he came to the two women, "It seems my wife is occupied, but not with her normal duties."

Sumami grinned sheepishly at him. "My thong was stolen by some brat, and one thing led to another." She reached back to spread her cheeks and said, "Mind sliding in my rear? It'll make things go faster."

"Aye, that'll do," Ulfberth said simply, as he dropped his trousers and got behind Sumami with his beastly dick. Sumami treasured his cock above Lucan's, as it was larger and thicker in girth, and had a pleasurable upward curve to it. He spat on his hand and rubbed it into his shaft, and soon he was pressing past Sumami's ring and into her depths. Sumami groaned from the penetration, while her eyes fluttered and she sucked her lower lip into her mouth to bite on it. 

Before long, the pleasure to her front and rear caused Sumami to let out a yelp of pleasure. Her cock surged in Adrianne's throat and she squirted her seed out into her mouth. Her clenching ass caused Ulfberth to cum, firing up deep into her with his throbbing dick. He pulled out of her, and she pulled out of Adrianne. Sumami tugged on the rope leading to Belsa's neck and said, "Open up, whore, I need to drain my water." 

"Oh, got yourself something new?" Ulfberth asked, as Belsa opened her mouth up and scrunched her eyes shut. Sumami aimed her gooey, wet cock at her face and pissed into her mouth, filling it up quickly. As Belsa closed her mouth, more piss landed on her face, and she had to let it run down her neck while she took in some more. "Let me join you," Ulfberth said, and did the same, sighing as he contributed to Belsa's fluids. 

Adrianne stood up from the ground and kissed Sumami, snowballing her cum into her mouth. She greedily sucked it in, and tongue-wrestled with Adrianne as her piss stream died down. Ulfberth finished, as well, and the couple both went in for lunch. Sumami clenched her ass up to keep his cum inside, then quickly hammered out a new thong for herself, this one with some chain to help it keep together easier.

Once she was finished, she finally went up the street to Breezehome. The inside was spotlessly clean thanks to the efforts of Lydia, Sumami's housecarl. As she came in, Lydia was near the back of the house doing some squats. Ever since she became Sumami's housecarl, she also became her woman and her whore. Lydia now roamed the town at night, looking for men and acting as a prostitute. Most mornings had her come home with cum in her pussy and ass, and her body covered in the sweat of fornication. 

Lydia stopped squatting and pranced over to Sumami. She was barely dressed, wearing something like a scarf around her neck that covered her nipples and left the rest of her torso mostly exposed. Around her waist, she had a belt that had a square of cloth on the front and back, though the front barely managed to cover her pussy. Lydia's cunt had seen some hard work the past couple months, and was now dark, wrinkled, and had hanging lips. On top of that, it was pierced with three silver sapphire rings, one through each labia and one through her clit. "Greetings, my thane," Lydia said as she approached Sumami, then bowed down before her. "Shall I make preparations for your guest?"

"She's not a guest, she's my woman, now," Sumami said, pulling Belsa forward by the rope, "She attacked me with some others outside of Riverwood, courtesy of Ahlam from the temple of Kynareth."

"A healer put out a contract on you?" Lydia asked with concern.

"Yes, but only because I stole some potions a while ago," Sumami said casually, "It's nothing for me to be worried about. In any case, I want you to take Belsa here to the temple and have Ahlam look at her. I roughed her up a bit, so she could do with some healing. I want Ahlam to lose any idea that she can hurt me with a few thugs. Right now I'm a bit concerned about a local brat."

Lydia chuckled, her mood lifted by Sumami's irritation. "You mean Braith?"

Sumami grunted with annoyance. "How is it that everyone knows about such a troublesome child and yet no one has done anything about it?" Sumami gave the rope to Lydia. "Do as I told you, I'll take my rest."

"Yes, my thane," Lydia said. She nodded and bowed, then took hold of Belsa's head and made her bow as well. Sumami made her way up to her bedroom and got on the comfortable furs. She stripped and laid facedown naked while Ulfberth's cum slowly dribbled out of her ass.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story and want to see more of it, or want something in particular, please comment below! I also take commissions, and if you've got something you really want done you can contact me at MaraMara#0780 to discuss the content and payment!


End file.
